syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Syzygy
Syzygy is a fairly ancient world that saw different eras go by. The events of the campaign start in the 45th year of the Coalition Era. Ancient Eras During these very far times, civilizations babbled as the lands emerged and drifted apart from each other. Records of these eras, even amongst elves and dwarves, are mostly lost. Only ruins and undecipherable words are puzzle pieces in a gigantic, out of perspective mosaic. Major discoveries were made back then : currency, navigation, calendar, agriculture, magic.. And also the Kernel. All ended up attracted to this land, empty of civilization, covered in natural resources, fertile crops and mysterious energies. Hence began the first war for the Kernel. Slaughter Era 1000 years First Era As the Ancient Eras are some form of prehistoric foundation to the world, the Slaughter is the first stone of the history of Syzygy as its inhabitants know it. All civilizations quickly had legends about the mysterious land. Land of Chaos Quickly, all factions on the Kernel ended up creating alliances and enemies, and unleash weaponry and uncontroled magic on the land. People lost their minds to invisibles horrors, and left barren fields covered in gore and blood. An endless war ravages the continent, and the world almost reaches global extinction. Reconstruction Era years Frightful Peace After this traumatic part of history, the world slowly rebuilds itself. Peaceful alliances are created for mutual growth, and people avoid the Kernel like the plague, legends now of a land of fear and nightmare. Populations focus on expanding, recollecting their strength, imposing economical, military or scientific power. Architect Era years Awakening the Embers This is when a strange religion sees the light of day across the world, named the Order of the Architect. The Architects claim to be able to wipe the Kernel from the monstrosities that inhabit the land; but quickly what might have been a noble purpose turned into a party of fanatics. Over time, it awakened political, economical and religious tensions and launched the second war of the Kernel. A Multi-Faceted War Less of a carnage, the war was less of an ongoing hostility. It was more akin to a war of information and treasure hunters, but quickly tensions rose to a paroxysm of violence : political maneuvers, coups, financial embargos. But one of the turning points in the war is that of the Holy Kingdom of Humankind's surprise assault on Falon'Rakk; as both armies were already fighting on the Kernel. Most of Falon'Rakk fell to the siege, and cities were destroyed in the wrath of humankind. Elves and dwarves seek an alliance with orcs and dragonborn, the two other main forces in the wars. Eventually, they combine forces and make humankind ploy. Coalition Era [ 45 years - ] Forced Peace The Coalition Era is defined by the founding of Coalition, a multi-cultural city on the Kernel, and the start of a global peace treaty between all races and civilizations to never fight on the Kernel ever again. However, the world is in shambles : most countries are weakened financially and politically. The Holy Kingdom of Humankind became quiet, as dwarves and elves recover with great difficulty from the siege. Al-Kazahrn's merchant guilds and banks emerge particularly powerful, their financial empire weaved into the world after the war. This power attracts other countries' jealousy, envy and suspicion; and the smaller countries loom over possibilities to overthrow long-standing forces. Unlike the Reconstruction Era, spirits are still fiery with thoughts of vengeance, retribution and justice. Category:Lore